


很爱很爱你 中

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	很爱很爱你 中

光一挺忙的样子，不妨碍他总是过去找。  
明明看上去好高冷的人，脾气真的很好啊，给他开门，看见他很无奈地笑。明明差不多高，摆大人样子摸他头顶。他最讨厌别人摸他头，不知不觉也忍了，心甘情愿还意犹未尽。  
做完了还得寸进尺地要蹭饭。跟在光一屁股后面进厨房。  
生姜烧。  
虽然不指望什么很精致的料理，但是光一做饭的熟练样子也有点预料之外。  
白T恤和黑色的短裤，白色的围裙。头发乱糟糟的，半湿着也没吹干。  
——一种，下凡的感觉。

“明明是裸奔爱好者，想看裸体围裙。”  
自言自语一样的碎碎念被听到了。但是接话的话可能会去到奇怪的方向，所以只是笑。有点失望，心里又痒痒的，什么东西化开在热水里一样。  
微妙的恋人一样的相处让人心生留恋。他贴过去，凑近了盯着光一的耳廓看。这样也觉得很可爱。被他呼吸打在耳朵的人敏感地躲了一下，要笑起来的时候他往前倾，嘴唇落在侧脸。  
呼吸都哽了一下。光一偏头略略张大眼睛看他。

 

“喜欢。”

 

试试吧。真的好喜欢，喜欢脸喜欢上床喜欢跟在屁股后面看衣服褶皱——起舞一样。

 

“……这算什么——”  
光一笑，没有避开他的眼睛。关了火拿盘子，用膝盖蹭了他一下，“去拿碗。”  
“喜欢光一。”  
“不用再说一遍，我知道。小鬼就是小鬼。”  
被小鬼做到求饶的还不是自己——心理活动没敢说。  
“我喜欢光一。什么都喜欢。是一见钟情。”  
“是跟踪狂。”  
“是一见钟情！”  
“什么一见钟情，还不是看脸。要是个丑八怪你跟谁一见钟情。”  
……虽然有点道理但是绝、对不要落下风。  
“是很帅。但是帅的人又不是只有你，但是我只喜欢你。”  
啊，耳朵全部红了。这种不太接得住直球的地方也很喜欢。像被丢进碳酸水，不停不停地冒着泡泡，小型沸腾一样。

“那光一呢？你喜不喜欢我？”  
“小孩吃饭不许讲话。”  
“不是小孩！”  
但光一不说话了，塞了口米饭细嚼慢咽。有点生气，空气逐渐被抽离一样，手腕都是虚的。扒了一口肉想掩饰不安，绝望地发现这样的场景下也觉得很好吃，家里的味道。

沉默变得越来越长，心里慢慢空掉。他又觉得后悔。不是没谈过恋爱，他总是游刃有余的那个。过去的人有时候抱怨他冷淡，然而是喜欢的。没有那么喜欢吧，现在想起来，真是抱歉啊。干嘛非得问呢？果然还是小鬼。光一就在这里啊。

沉重的气氛里吃完饭，他收拾了盘子去洗，把手伸进水流，从指缝里溜走了。  
放下最后一个盘子时候被人从背后抱住，温热潮湿的呼吸凑过来。光一过来吻他，细细密密地舔开他唇缝把舌头伸进去，给了他一个技巧很好的浪漫的吻。含着他嘴唇一边举手，顺从地被脱了衣服甩在地上。  
他摸光一身上没有褪干净的印子，一点点红红紫紫的。漂亮的肌肉和坚实又脆弱的骨骼。手指沿着裤腰摸那一圈皮肤，有点紧张地肌肉抽动。舌尖在锁骨下方打转，尝到一点点浴液的化学品味道，有点涩。好像被惹到一样张嘴咬了一口。光一嘶了一声，控制住了自己不后退，反过来安抚他摸他后脑，嘀咕了两句小狗之类的话。  
手指沾了点水就直接捅进去。也不是完全没分寸，之前做的一次还没完全恢复，后面还是软的。食指随便戳了两下拿出来，在入口处打着转摸，摸出一点湿意来，也不知道是肠液还是什么。光一抬起的腿勾在他身上，后腰卡在流理台边缘的感觉不好受，也忍住了。  
他早就想说了，这人是不是受虐狂，真的怎么折腾怎么来，折腾得狠了也射得痛快。不过眼下他心情实在算不上多好，也不愿意多想。  
换了三根手指直接捅进去，没给人一点缓冲直接操弄起来。不是女人，那点自身分泌的润滑根本不够，干涩加上摩擦跟撕扯也差不离了。光一额头抵在他肩膀低低抽气，整个人石像一样。但依旧抱着他。

手指往前勾一些摁住那个地方揉弄，几乎是同时间感觉到光一的状态变了。手指难耐地扒住他后背，顶住他小腹的也开始渗出液体来。他没去碰，开口命令光一。  
“自己拿手堵着，不许射。”  
停顿一下，扒在他后背的一只手缓慢往下移动，强忍着自慰的冲动乖乖用拇指按住了。  
更用力地去揉那个地方，几秒之后靠在他胸前的光一就开始细密地颤抖起来，抬起头看他。眼睛通红，水光都闪现。  
“不行。”  
于是喉咙里漏出呻吟一样的短促叫声。  
一手往下压住光一的拇指，另一只手在光一身体里加速抽插，伏在他身上的人痛苦地弓起脊背，喉咙底发出不堪的沙哑声音。光一摇着头，汗水甩开落在他脸颊上。他不松口，光一不敢也不能放手，只能缩在他怀里把自己嘴唇咬出永远都好不了一样的印记。十几秒漫长得不可思议，光一最后也没能松手蜷着身体脖颈拉长，眼神都散开，肩膀一下一下随着哽咽声抽动。  
他松开手，没有射出来。  
稍微退开一些，光一失去了支撑就要往下倒，赶紧上前支撑住对方。他吻着光一的眼角颧骨，发咸的不知道是汗水还是什么。轻柔地托起光一大腿，扶住自己进入了还处于极度敏感中的光一。  
被惩罚一样进入的人剧烈抽搐了一下挤出几声急促的哀鸣就发不出声，指甲都要陷进他皮肉里。他没给对方缓冲，一挺到底然后顶着人直接捅了起来，又深又重的几下之后光一的脸上就布满泪水。  
“……不要……”  
托着大腿的手没有迟疑，另一只手扣住光一的后腰，隔开身体和大理石的同时将光一牢牢摁住。逃不开。  
哭出来的样子太可怜，忍不住还是心软了。放轻了力道快速动作起来，光一抓住他的肩头抽噎着高潮了，精液一小股一小股地被操出来。他摁住了光一操进去十来下，拔出来射在光一大腿间。抱住人喘着气。

“光一，我挺喜欢你的。以前没这么喜欢过人。你相信我好不好。”  
“不是……不是一见钟情，也可以吗？”  
“啊？”  
他想了一会儿，血液缓慢流回大脑，终于明白过来，一把抱住光一。  
“没关系！”

 

于是就确立了恋爱关系。

 

 

 

早早下了班去男朋友公寓，拎了一袋子菜去厨房。打算洗手时候手机响了，是男朋友。  
“在你家！正打算做晚饭！”  
那头的男朋友声音带了笑意，听上去也没那么累了。  
“去我书房帮我找份文件好不好？”  
“书房？”在家里每个房间都做过，他怎么不记得还有个书房。  
“啊……就是对面那一家，房子也租下来了。我拿来放闲置的书还有文件。”  
“……大叔你好嚣张啊。一般人房租都付不起，你居然租下来做杂物间……”  
“以前的了，房东太太人好，好多年没有涨租金。”

他从玄关的黑陶碗里摸出钥匙，趿拉着鞋往对面走。开了门，空荡荡的屋子，空气里也没有人气。格局倒是普通样子，光一也有在打扫，挺干净的。说杂物间夸张了，家具上蒙着防尘罩，地面也没有乱放东西，一定要说更像是主人家出门远游。他进去最里面的房间，压下门把手。  
书房。相当书房。  
两面墙都是到顶的书架，几乎放满了书。只有正对面的墙壁空无一物，突兀怪异。左手边最靠门下数上第三层——找到了。一本文件，封面写着泷川律所。他拍了封面最底下的日期，五年前七月，发给光一。然后把那本文件放回书架。眼睛扫过去，愣住了。  
一正面墙书架上摆满了法律书籍，六法全书，民法典一类的书籍很多，教科书还有案例集。  
光一的？  
但是光一是理工科出身搞金融的，一定要说也应当是商法，这里都是民法相关。他看了看对面的书架，这些倒都是理工金融类别了。  
法典都有翻动的痕迹，看得出来不光是时间造成的旧痕。  
他犹豫了一下，又觉得男朋友都让他进来拿文件，说明这里的东西应该不要紧——六法法典也不是机密文件啊。这么想着心跳却又加快。他抽出法典翻开，没有落款，上面画了只腊肠狗，身子横跨整本书的长度。挺可爱的。不知道谁画的，反正不是光一，一想到光一的画技就想翻白眼。  
房间都很干净，唯独这个书架落了层灰，满室寂静里无端显得可怜。  
他放回书，退出房间。关上门的一瞬间似乎平地起风，拂过他头发。他回头，昏黄日光下尘埃依旧慢悠悠地浮动。


End file.
